Friends
by NarglesandNifflers
Summary: A short continuation of the scene where Thomas and Jimmy become friends. One shot.


**A/N: I was watching the Thomas/Jimmy bedroom scene again the other day, and I couldn't stop wondering about how the scene would continue, so I wrote this :) It's from Jimmy's point of view, to show how he feels about the new friendship, which I was also wondering about. Hope you enjoy!**

"Make yourself useful or something, read the paper…"

I reached out to take the newspaper from Thomas, unfolding it and quickly scanning the columns. I could hardly take in a word of it - it was almost impossible to engage my brain and focus on the text. My mind was still spinning.

Had I _really _just agreed to become friends with Thomas Barrow? To become friends with the man I had spent the last year and a half hating?

Thomas shifted slightly on the bed and coughed softly. It was enough to remind me that I was currently sitting in Thomas's room holding the newspaper Thomas had been reading. This thought was slightly daunting – alone in a room with Thomas? It was the very thing I had been trying to avoid for the last year. I swallowed, pushing any unwelcome thoughts from my mind, and smiled briefly at Thomas before I started to read.

My voice was perfectly clear, yet my mind was numb. I barely knew what I was reading out to Thomas, but deep down, some small part of me seemed to be aware of what it was I was actually saying, as Thomas constantly laughed at some witty remarks I seemed to make about whatever it was I was reading.

I was nearing the end of the newspaper (which had turned out to be surprisingly longer than I had expected) when Thomas spoke.

"Don't feel the need to read the whole thing. If it's boring you, you can stop."

I glanced up in alarm. Had I really come across as bored? Granted, it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but the man had just taking a beating for me. Surely the least I could do would be to read the newspaper to him.

"It's quite alright Mr Barrow, I don't mind," I replied with rather forced brightness. What I wanted more than anything was to leave, but it was nothing against Mr Barrow. I needed time to think, to straighten my mind out, and to rest. My head was thumping as a result of earlier, although I suppose I only had myself to blame.

Thomas smiled softly. "You have your duties to attend to. I don't want to hold you up."

I nodded in understanding and gave him a brief, slightly awkward, smile. After being so used to sending disdainful glares his way, it felt very peculiar to be smiling at him, and I was unable to meet his eyes. Not that he really minded; when I next chanced a glance, he was wearing a broad grin.

I wondered when the last time was someone had smiled at him.

"Thank you for coming to see me," Thomas ventured with a slightly cautious note to his voice as I scraped the chair back and stood up.

"It's fine," I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable. I realised that I hadn't yet thanked him for what he had done for me. I had told him that he was brave (judging by the expression on his face, it had been a while since he had been complemented by someone too) but I hadn't actually _thanked_ him.

"I…I'm grateful for what you did," I began, struggling to find the right words to say. "I…well, just, thank you. For what you did."

Thomas smiled quietly, and his blue eyes shone. For some strange reason, it gave me a feeling of deep gratification to see him looking so happy. It didn't look as though many people had thanked him before either.

A wave of sadness washed over me as I handed him back his newspaper and turned to walk towards the door. I remembered all the awful things Alfred and I had said and did to him ever since we had learnt that Thomas would be staying on. I still had a few lingering, bitter feelings about what had happened that night, but that didn't stop me feeling small and mean now.

_He shouldn't have to get attacked and robbed just so someone pays him a bit of attention._

A feeling of guilt was beginning to gnaw at me as I reached the door. "Mr Barrow?" I said suddenly, turning to look at him once more.

"Yes?" He drew his attention away from his newspaper and regarded me with simple curiosity.

I wanted to say something, wanted to apologise for my behaviour towards him, but I couldn't summon up the words to talk to him without sounding insincere.

"I'm glad we're friends now," I blurted out without thinking. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted it. _What had made me say that? _I usually think before I speak!

Thomas gave a glowing smile and I felt my regret instantly die away. I liked seeing Thomas happy; it was strangely satisfying. I smiled back, a little more confident than earlier, and turned to leave.

"Jimmy?" said Thomas quickly, and I glanced over my shoulder to look at him.

"I owe you an apology," said Thomas, his voice quiet. "You know why I'm sorry, and I'm not going to go through it all again, but I want you to know that I deeply regret what I did. It was completely wrong of me, and I know that now. So…" His voice trailed off and he gave an awkward shrug of his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

My only response was a reassuring smile. It was strange to think that I had spent so long hoping that he felt guilty, hoping that he felt disgusted with himself, but now I found that I didn't care much anymore. I didn't want him to worry about it.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow," I told him quietly, before finally leaving the room and taking a deep, calming breath as soon as the door was shut.

_That wasn't too bad._

Although it would be a while before I could ever feel truly comfortable in Thomas's presence, I already knew that we would be eventually able to put everything behind us. Part of me was actually _glad _we were friends now, which was a complete turnaround to what I would have felt twenty four hours ago at the prospect of being friends with Thomas. The very idea would have repulsed me.

Now I felt…_happy?_

Being friends was certainly better than making fun of him behind his back.

After all, Thomas had proved he was brave a few hours ago. Making friends with him was a big step for me, and I suppose accepting his offer of friendship had been a brave thing for me to have done, as well.

_In my own way, I suppose._

I bumped into Mrs Hughes and mumbled my apologies as she bent to pick up the towels she had been carrying.

"No problem Jimmy, no problem," she replied with a smile. "You're looking very cheerful about something." Her eyes were alight with hope, and I knew she was thinking about Thomas and I. I had recently noticed that she and Thomas had become quite close – I knew what she was crossing her fingers for me to say.

So I said it, and I spoke the truth.

"I was just talking to Thomas," I replied casually. "We've decided to become friends."

Her smile widened. "Well I must say Jimmy, I'm very glad to hear that." She had a distinct air of approval in her voice, and I nodded at her, unable to keep the smile from my face, before I made my way down the corridor.

I didn't regret becoming friends with Thomas at all.

**A/N: I know the ending wasn't great, I can never write good endings to fics, especially one shots! Sorry. **

**I wrote this quite quickly, so I hope it was okay. **

**Hope you liked this, I'm always grateful for any reviews! :)**


End file.
